Just Another Love Story
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura loves Deidara. Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki kidnap Sakura. What happens when their love is tested? Sexual Masochism and Sadism inside!
1. Drugs, Cars, and Heartache

OK! This story I've been working on between classes (without the teachers reading it because of cussing) and I'm going to put it up!!!! Beware it has masochism and sadism in it…sexually, of course….so, if you're queasy DON'T READY THIS!!!! I had a contest running in _Toying With Her _and this was the story the people voted for!!! The winner of the contest was** DreamingGirl95**!!!!!!!! I hope you like the story!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!!! Shirota Tomoe and Shirota Yuu belong toDreamingGirl95!!!!

**READ THIS: **_**The story of mine, Konan's Past, is a side story to this. Anything that Konan was, said, or did part of her personality in here.**_

R&R

* * *

**Just Another Love Story**

**Ch. 1**

Sakura's POV

I'm sitting in my room thinking about how I fell in love with and gave my innocence to a criminal. Who? The hottest guy on Earth, of course. Deidara! He's amazing. Anyways, I first met him when I 'killed' his partner, Akasuna no Sasori. The second time Deidara came and rubbed in my face that Sasori was, in fact, alive. I tried to kill Deidara, of course but he caught me and eventually we started talking. It was easy to talk to him. I told him everything. He would visit me every night for about a month and then I told him I loved him. The next night he took my innocence. He hasn't shown up since and I miss him.

Normal POV

Sakura laid her head down and closed her eyes to rest when she felt a gush of wind. She opened her eyes immediately and came face-to-face with the whole Akatsuki. She screamed and then felt a piercing pain in her neck. Her vision got blurry and she passed out.

"Sasori-danna, couldn't you have been gentler, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No," Sasori answered as he handed Deidara the unconscious teenager. Deidara sighed and followed everyone out of the village.

"Deidara, you have two choices. Either she's put in the prison or she's under your care," Pein said as they started traveling.

"She'll stay in my room, Leader-sama, yeah," Deidara said and Pein nodded.

They arrived at the Base moments later and Deidara took Sakura to his room. Deidara lay down on his bed with Sakura and draped an arm over her. Deidara watched her sleep for a few hours and then saw her move a little. He saw her try and fight off the drug Sasori injected her with.

"Sh…please be calm, yeah," Deidara whispered into her ear. Sakura started to struggle even more. Eventually, she got enough energy and started to hit his chest but the drug made her weak so she wasn't hurting him.

"Let…go…of…me," Sakura said, hoarsely.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down, yeah," Deidara pleaded but she wasn't paying attention.

She was too angry that he had the nerve to kidnap her. No matter how much she loved him she would not let him get away with this. She kicked him where it hurts and heard him gasp.

"Sasori-danna, yeah!" Deidara yelled while trying to contain his kicking and screaming love.

"Yes, Deidara?" Sasori asked as he came into the room. He sighed at seeing Deidara struggle with keeping Sakura calm. "Do you need me to drug her again?" Sasori asked and Sakura froze. She looked up at Deidara, fearfully while Sasori got another needle out.

"N-No…G-G-Get away from me," Sakura whispered while she began to struggle and kick even more.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan, yeah! I promise it won't hurt you if you just calm down, yeah," Deidara said while he tried to get her to stop kicking.

Sakura got free and backed up into the wall. Deidara felt bad for doing this to her. Sasori advanced on her and grabbed her arm. She kept trying to pull away but his grip was stronger. He stabbed the needle into her arm and she screamed out in pain.

"What'll this one do to her, yeah?" Deidara asked as he picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"It's a tranquilizer I made. She can hear you and can speak. Right now she's calm and at peace so the last thing on her mind is hurting you," Sasori answered as he left.

"Hey, Sakura-cha, yeah. I'm sorry I did this to you, yeah. You know I love you, yeah," Deidara whispered to her as he played with her hair.

"I love you too," Sakura answered. Deidara kissed her on the cheek and started to massage her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know when the drug will wear off, yeah but can you please be calm and not try to kick me, yeah?" Deidara asked her.

They were quiet for about an hour and he was still massaging her shoulders when he felt he felt her stump against him. Her body racked with silent sobbing and he didn't know what to do.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry," Deidara said and then he got a great idea. "Hey, Sakura-chan, if you can be happy for the day and stay out of trouble I'll get you a present, yeah!" Deidara cheered as she turned to look at him. The teenager part of her then kicked in.

"What kind of present?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"The best, yeah," Deidara answered, glad that his idea was working.

"Is it expensive?" Sakura asked.

"You have no idea," Deidara answered.

"Does it come with commitment?" Sakura asked, again.

"Hm, probably, yeah, but can you be good?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, Deidara," Sakura answered as he started to get up but found that he couldn't. He looked down at Sakura and frowned.

"What's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" Sakura asked, sadly.

"Sweetie, I have work to do but you can wander around, yeah," Deidara said as he successfully got up.

"But I want to be with you, Deidara," Sakura sad and he smiled at her.

"We can spend all the time together you want tonight, yeah," Deidara said as he left her there.

Sakura got p and cautiously left the room. She started to walk around hoping not to bump into any of the Akatsuki members. Sakura wandered around for the rest of the day. She felt hungry, tired, and bored.

"Hi, yeah!" Deidara yelled from behind her. She screamed and fell down.

"Deidara!" Sakura screamed and he chuckled.

"Are you hungry, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, but you're cooking," Sakura said as she got up and followed him somewhere.

"So how was your day, yeah?" Deidara asked as he got a few things out so he could cook. She stared blankly at him.

"Boring," Sakura answered.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, yeah. You were good though, yeah," Deidara said.

"Can I have my present, please, Deidara?" Sakura pleaded.

"Sure, yeah," Deidara said as she got out of her seat and started to drag Deidara out of the room. Eventually, he took the lead and took her outside. Sakura wasn't this excited since her sixteenth birthday.

"What is it, Deidara?" Sakura asked, excitedly.

"This," Deidara said as he pointed to a car. Sakura's eyes widened. It was a metallic pink Ford mustang convertible.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura squealed as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, yeah….you can drive right, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Err…haven't gotten to that part…hehe," Sakura said, sheepishly. Deidara handed her the keys and got into the passenger's seat.

"Get in, yeah," Deidara instructed. She complied. "Now, put your seatbelt on…Pull the seat up to where you can comfortably reach the pedals…Make sure you cab see out of all of the mirrors and start the car…Now put the car into drive and gently press on the gas pedal, yeah," Deidara instructed and she did all of that. She started off on a very bumpy ride and couldn't get it to smooth out. Then, she finally got it smooth but was going a 'little' bit too fast. She saw a squirrel in front of the car and slammed on the breaks.

"Aw…I almost hit a poor innocent squirrel," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, I'm a criminal. I really don't mind, yeah," Deidara said, while trying to calm himself down from the bumpy ride.

"Well, I'm not, Mr. Let's-kidnap-the-kyuubi's-friend!" Sakura shot back at him as she got out of the car and stormed off to somewhere in the Base.

Deidara got out of the car and ran inside hoping he could see her. He didn't. Then, he ran into the living room, where everyone else was.

"Hey, guys and Blue, yeah! I need help finding Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara said, frantically.

"How can you loose a teenager?" Sasori asked.

"Easily, yeah," Deidara replied.

"You guys are idiots!" Konan accused.

"Well, do you know where she went?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, if I was kidnapped I would want to be somewhere I've been and be really small," Konan informed.

"How do you get small?" Sasori asked.

"Follow me, idiots," Konan said as they all walked to Deidara's room. Konan went to the closet and opened it. Inside was Sakura who just now looked up.

"How'd you know that, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I'm a girl and girls have this sort of connection," Konan explained.

"Sakura-chan, yeah, why won't you come out?" Deidara asked as he bent on his knees and pulled her into a hug. Sakura relaxed in his arms. Whenever she was with him she felt at ease and right now she felt instantly guilty for making him have to chase her around and making his life harder. It's funny she was feeling that. After all, she's the one kidnapped.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Deidara," Sakura apologized, sadly.

"No, I'm sorry that I kidnapped you, yeah," Deidara said.

"Deidara, we just intercepted a letter from the Hokage…Sakura might want to read it before we see who it was to," Itachi stated as Sakura instantly grabbed the letter and read it. Her eyes widened, tremendously.

"Um…could you guys leave, yeah?" Deidara asked, feeling as though Sakura wanted some alone time and they complied. "Sakura, yeah? Sweetie?" Deidara asked as he rubbed her arm, gently.

He picked her up bridal style and went to the bed. He sat down with her on his lap. He tried to take the letter from her but she wouldn't let it go. Deidara pulled a little harder and succeeded in getting the letter. He read it and Sakura looked at him, expectantly.

"She betrayed me…they all did," Sakura said, sadly.

"Baby, it's OK, yeah. You still have me. I didn't betray you, yeah," Deidara said but she turned away.

"No, what you did was worse," Sakura stated.

"I'm sorry, yeah. What can I do to make it up to you, yeah?" Deidara asked as he hugged her, slightly.

"Help me get through life," Sakura whispered as she laid her head down on his chest.

"Sakura, you're a teenager, yeah. Life should be fun not a chore for you, yeah," Deidara said.

"Well, help me enjoy life, then," Sakura said, lifelessly. Deidara kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you want to?" Deidara asked as he played with her hair.

"No, I'm kidnapped. Somehow I'd feel like you were raping me," Sakura answered.

"Then sleep, yeah." Deidara kissed her on the cheek, again and laid her down on the bed. He covered her up. "I promise when you wake up things will be better, yeah," Deidara said as she chuckled but fell asleep. Deidara sat there and watched her for a while and then Sasori came in.

"What was the letter about?" Sasori asked as he leaned in the doorway.

* * *

OK! That was the first chapter and again if you didn't read the note at the beginning **DreamingGirl95 **is the winner of my contest and I will put her OC character in this story!!!!!! Love you all!!!! 


	2. Tea Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!!!

Deidara's last name in this story is Kai since I have no idea what it actually is!

* * *

**Just Another Love Story**

**Ch. 2**

"The Hokage was going to give Sakura-chan to Orochimaru for whatever he desires and Orochimaru would leave Konoha alone, yeah," Deidara answered while stroking Sakura's cheek in a loving way.

"That bad?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, you know, when I looked into Sakura-chan's eyes, I saw a great maturity and understanding that you can only get from witnessing something terrible. I never wanted to see that look in her eyes, yeah," Deidara explained.

"Let me guess…you want to take all of her pain away and be her knight in shining armor?" Sasori asked.

"Yes," Deidara replied, simply.

"Talk to Blue-san. She may be able to help. After all, she used to be a psychologist," Sasori said and Deidara nodded. "We have to go to a meeting in the Main Room. Leave her here. She'll probably come and find you when she wakes up," Sasori said as Deidara followed him out of the room, sparing only a second glance towards Sakura.

* * *

Sakura woke up a few hours later and still had that sleepy look on as she slowly stumbled out of bed, to find Deidara. She stumbled around for a few minutes until she found the room he was in. He looked up and smiled brightly at her. 

"Hi, my Sleeping Beauty, yeah!" Did you sleep well, yeah?" Deidara asked as she sat down on his lap. She nodded in response and saw the rest of the Akatsuki looking at her boredly.

"Haruno Sakura, correct?" Konan asked in a business tone.

"Hai?" Sakura asked.

"Have you been through any tragedy that's had a huge impact on your life that you'd like to tell me?" Konan asked as Sakura's eyes clouded over. She got a fearful look on her face. "This will take longer than I expected," Blue explained. Deidara just hugged Sakura and kept her as close to him as possible.

"Sakura-chan, are you OK, yeah?" Deidara asked, kindly.

"Deidara, if she was OK, she wouldn't have that look in her eyes," Sasori pointed out.

"Well, excuse me for worrying, yeah," Deidara said with spite.

"Guys! Fighting doesn't solve anything," Konan said.

"We're criminals. We fight for a living, yeah," Deidara said.

"Well, don't fight with each other!" Konan said, angrily.

"Fine, yeah…Sakura-chan, if there's anything you'd like to tell me, please say it, yeah," Deidara said as she flashed him a smile.

"It's OK. I've handled this problem for a while now. I don't want to burden you with it," Sakura reassured.

"It's not a burden, yeah," Deidara said.

"I don't want to worry you, Dei-kun," Sakura said as she lightly kissed him on the lips and tried to get up to go back to his room but found she couldn't. She looked at Deidara but before she knew it his lips were on hers in a passionate and needy way. He got up and they started moving towards his room while still kissing. Once they reached the door, Sakura reached behind her and opened the door. They walked in and Deidara shut the door behind himself. He threw Sakura on the bed and got on top of her.

* * *

Deidara and Sakura were lying beside each other panting and out of breath. He smirked at how frazzled she looked and she smiled at him. 

"When I said fuck me senseless, I didn't mean literally," Sakura said ask she tried to collect herself.

"You know I always keep my promises, yeah," Deidara said with a smirk.

"Let's do that again," Sakura said as she looked over to Deidara.

"Hm…you are good, yeah," Deidara reasoned. Sakura blushed. "Let's wait until tonight, yeah," Deidara said but she had other plans. Sakura latched herself onto Deidara's arm and started to rub her head against it.

"Now…please?" Sakura pleaded with a hint of whining.

"Sakura-chan, what have I said about whining, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Don't whine or I won't get what I want. But-"

"No buts and no whining, yeah," Deidara commanded.

"Yes, _father_," Sakura mocked.

"Now, Sakura would your father do this, yeah?" Deidara asked as he passionately kissed her on the lips.

"No, but he also doesn't care about my well being," Sakura replied.

"I do, yeah," Deidara said.

"Hm…Deidara-_sama_, I've been a very naughty girl," Sakura said as he got a sparkle in his eyes.

"And?" Deidara urged.

"I think I need to be punished," Sakura finished and he smirked.

"Exactly what I was thinking, yeah," Deidara said as he rolled on top of her and gently bit down on her neck. He heard her moan and then she let out a little laugh.

* * *

"Deidara, I'm giving you a nickname," Sakura said, proudly as they still lay in bed.

"What, yeah?" Deidara asked, amused.

"_Daddy_," Sakura answered, confidently.

"Why?" Deidara asked as he chuckled.

"Because you're my_daddy_ and you can get me to do anything you want me to," Sakura answered.

"I also get to 'punish' you, yeah," Deidara said with an evil smirk.

"Whatever…can we get up and go do something?" Sakura asked as he nodded. They got up and got dressed while trying to think of something to do.

"What do you want to do, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Let's have a tea party!!!" Sakura cheered as Deidara backed away.

"Let's not and say we did, yeah," Deidara replied as she glared at him.

"Come on," Sakura said as she dragged him out of the room and to the Main Room. "Hey! Who wants to have a tea party?" Sakura asked, innocently. Everyone inched away from her except Konan, who had a devious smirk plastered on her face.

"If I have to, you have to, yeah," Deidara said while giving them a glare that would make grown men run for cover. Most of the guys gave in at the glare. Itachi and Sasori did not.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Konan cheered.

"No," Itachi replied.

"Hell no," Sasori replied and Konan's aura darkened.

"You're GOING to be in the tea party and you're GOING to like it," Konan said darkly and Itachi and Sasori gave in. "Yay!!!" Konan said, happily.

Konan got out a plastic tea set and a plastic table with short plastic chairs. Sakura commanded Deidara to sit down which he reluctantly did. The rest of the guys sat down in fear of two PMSing women's wrath. Sakura poured the imaginary tea in everyone's cup and sat down along with Konan. Sakura and Konan whispered back and forth about giving their speech a little English accent just to scare the guys. Sakura and Konan sipped their tea with their pinky out.

"Would you like some more tea, dear?" Konan asked in an English accent.

"I would love some. Thank you, dear," Sakura replied in the same accent.

"This tea is exquisite," Konan remarked.

"Would you like some more tea, love?" Sakura asked Deidara.

"Um…sure, yeah?" Deidara asked, unsurely.

"Oi…pinky, what cup size are you?" Kisame asked, rudely.

"Starts with a none of and ends with your business!" Sakura yelled, angrily.

"Let's not squabble, shall we?" Konan asked.

"Yes, how wrong of me. That was bad etiquette," Sakura said, calmly.

"Now, let's find a proper conversation," Konan said and Sakura nodded.

It was at that time that Pein walked by the room. He stopped mid track and went into the room. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Pein asked.

"Having a tea party, of course," Konan said as if it was something they did everyday.

"Why are the most feared criminals having a tea party?" Pein asked.

"You have a problem with it, Pein-kun?" Konan asked in a fake hurt voice.

"Never mind, I do not want to know," Pein said as he left them to their tea party.

"Are we done yet?" Kisame asked.

"No," Konan and Sakura said at the same time.

"Why the hell not?!!!?" Hidan asked, angrily.

"Because," Konan said, dangerously.

"Because why?" Hidan asked, obliviously.

"Because," Konan said, darkly and Hidan instantly shut up. "Well…who want more tea?" Konan asked, happily.

"PMS much, yeah?" Deidara whispered to Sasori.

"I think it's menopause," Sasori whispered back but Sakura heard them and slammed her foot into Deidara's foot. He flinched.

"That was fun!" Konan exclaimed and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"So…are we done?" Kisame asked, warily.

"Yep! We just enjoy torturing you guys," Sakura said as Konan and Sakura got a sadistic smirk plastered on their faces.

"I'll give you sadistic, yeah," Deidara mumbled, darkly as he grabbed Sakura and pulled her out of the room.

"Err…Deidara?" Sakura asked as he pushed her against a wall

"Sakura, do you know how much I want to call you Mrs. Deidara Kai, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"N-No," Sakura answered, shakily as she tried to compose herself and come up with something witty to say. She found something. "Mou…Deidara-danna, show me your sadistic side," Sakura pleaded, seductively.

"Then, let's take this to my room, yeah," Deidara said as he guided her to his room. In an instant she was stripped of all her clothes and he smirked at her. Sakura covered herself as best she could because for some reason she got very nervous. "Oh, don't do that, yeah," Deidara said from behind her as he rested his head on her shoulders and moved her hands away from her body. Sakura finally got some nerve and turned around. She put her arms around Deidara's neck.

"Deidara-danna, be my sadistic man…please! I need it!" Sakura said as he smirked at her. He turned her back around to where he was behind her and put both of his index fingers at her opening and then he pulled. She bit her lips as he pulled her womanhood to a length she didn't even know it could go.

"Hm, you like pain, my dear?" Deidara asked, tauntingly. When she didn't say anything he pulled a little further and heard her whimper. "Now, why would my Sakura-chan want to feel pain, yeah?" Deidara asked as he felt her tense even more than when he was inflicting pain.

"I want…no, I **need** to fell alive!" Sakura said as he let go of her and she turned around to face him. Deidara looked shocked and then hugged her close to him. He let his hand slide down her back, earning a growl from her.

"Can I get dressed first?" Sakura asked, angrily and he got an idea and smirked.

"Nope," Deidara answered, smirking at her.

"And why not?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"Because I like the way you look, yeah," Deidara, answered.

"You realize, I can't leave this room looking like this," Sakura said and he smirked.

"Exactly," Deidara said as he picked up her clothes and left. She was now fuming.

"DAMMIT, DEIDARA!" Sakura yelled, angrily as she stalked off to his bed and sat down. She was beyond angry. What kind of guy steals all of a girls clothing that she was wearing? She didn't know. All she knew was she was not going to leave this room. Sakura lay on his bed for well over an hour and then the door opened again. She looked over there to see a smirking Deidara. She ran over to him and started to carelessly hit his chest while calling him a 'perverted jerk.'

"Chill, yeah," Deidara said, amused.

"Chill? You took my clothes!" Sakura yelled at him. "And I'm cold!" Sakura complained.

"Well, I can change that, yeah," Deidara said as he pushed her onto the bed. He then laid next to her with his head in her breast.

"You are the most perverted person I know," Sakura stated.

"You're the most masochistic person I know, yeah," Deidara replied as she rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, yeah," Deidara scolded as she stuck her tongue out at him. Too bad she was slow because in a split second his mouth was around her tongue.

"You're unbelievable!" Sakura complained as he stopped kissing her.

"Maybe but you love me, yeah," Deidara said.

"Can I have my clothes back?" Sakura whined and he smirked at her. "Oh, no. I am**not** going to beg you for something **I** bought," Sakura said.

"Fine, I guess I can just keep your clothes, yeah," Deidara said as he lie on his back and put his arms under his head. Sakura sighed and gave in.

"Pweeze, Dei-danna?" Sakura asked in a pleading voice while batting her eyelashes in a cute way. Deidara hugged her to himself very tightly.

"You're too cute for your own good, yeah," Deidara said as she started pushing at him but to no avail.

"Can I have my clothes back now?" Sakura asked, getting annoyed by his games.

"Fine, yeah," Deidara said as he handed her the clothes. She got into them as fast as she could. "Aw, couldn't you go slower, yeah?" Deidara asked as she glared at him.

"Get a life," Sakura said and he pulled her to him.

"That wasn't very nice, Sakura-chan. Can you apologize, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No," Sakura said, stubbornly.

"And why not?" Deidara asked in a voice that Sakura could recognize as the one he uses when he's trying to keep calm.

"Because you don't deserve it," Sakura replied.

"Then, maybe you don't deserve dinner, yeah," Deidara said.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Now can you leave me alone so I can find what dignity I have left?" Sakura asked, since she loved food and he chuckled.

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave, yeah but I'm not trying to take your dignity, yeah," Deidara said.

"Yeah, right. Then what _are _you trying to do?" Sakura asked.

"Train you, yeah," Deidara said as he prepared for her screaming. She started to scream but he covered her mouth so all you could hear were muffled screams and protests. He slowly let get and she didn't scream, thankfully, but she did have something to say.

"TRAIN ME?!!!? I'M NOT A DOG!" Sakura yelled at him.

"No, but you're a woman, yeah and women are supposed to listen to men because they're weak and submissive, yeah," Deidara said.

"Sexist," Sakura mumbled and he sighed.

"All done, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes," Sakura mumbled.

"Good, now let's try an exercise, yeah," Deidara said as she nodded, hesitantly. "Stand up, yeah," Deidara said as she complied. He said a few other commands that annoyed her like, 'sit down, walk around the room, kiss me, jump, or sit on me,' which she did, reluctantly.

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"No cussing, yeah," Deidara scolded and she rolled her eyes. "And that was to show you what a great dog you make, yeah. I'd say I've trained you well," Deidara said as she jumped on him, angrily. "I like this position, yeah but it'd be better if I was on top," Deidara said as she huffed.

"I hate you," Sakura said.

"Love you too, yeah," Deidara said.

"Whatever," Sakura mumbled as she got off of him.

"Why are teenagers obsessed with the word whatever, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Because we, like, can," Sakura said.

"Let's do it this way, yeah. Each time you say whatever…or like, you give me a piece of your clothing, yeah," Deidara said.

"No," Sakura answered.

"Not an option, yeah," Deidara said.

"Whatever," Sakura said, out of habit.

"Give me your shirt, yeah," Deidara said. Sakura reluctantly took it off and it was times like these that she loved her sports bras. "Now, come on, yeah," Deidara said as he put her shirt on his bed.

"I am not leaving this room," Sakura said, stubbornly.

"Oh, chill, yeah. It's not like these guys haven't seen a naked woman, yeah…and you're not even naked, yeah," Deidara said and she glared at him. Sakura reluctantly followed him out of the room and into the kitchen where she sat at the table, rebelliously. Deidara made some soup and set it in front of her but she turned away. Deidara sighed and grabbed the spoon. He put it to her lips but she turned away.

"Stop treating me like a two-year-old," Sakura said.

"Then stop acting like one, yeah," Deidara said as he successfully put the spoon in her mouth. Sakura glared at him but swallowed. "Good girl, yeah," Deidara said as he pat her on the head.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Sakura asked as she finally started to loose some of that rebellion.

"Yup," Deidara said, happily.

"Go screw yourself," Sakura said as she ate some more soup.

"Would you stop with the rude remarks, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No," Sakura answered as Deidara rubbed her thigh from under the table.

"You're so rebellious," Deidara said.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it!" Sakura said.

"Too bad I want you to be submissive, yeah," Deidara said, seriously and Sakura knew what that meant. He was trying to break her and then mold her into his perfect woman. He wanted to do everything he said with no questions. She wouldn't stand for that. Sakura grabbed his hand and moved it away from her thigh. "Something wrong, sweetie, yeah?" Deidara asked, obliviously.

"I'll be in Sasori's room. I need to talk to someone," Sakura said as she walked away.

She found Sasori's room fairly easily and knocked. Sasori opened the door and was shocked to see Sakura. He let her in and she sat on the floor while he sat down in a chair.

"Something wrong, Haruno?" Sasori asked. She told him everything.

"…And I can't believe it! He's trying to make me his slave! He's trying to break me!" Sakura finished in tears.

"I don't think he's trying to break you or make you his slave. _A sex slave, maybe. _I think he's trying to make you a civil human being," Sasori explained.

"Around criminals?!!?" Sakura screamed through the tears.

"You look tired. Let me take you to Deidara's room," Sasori said, ignoring her comment.

"No…" Sakura said, weakly but she got up anyways and followed Sasori into the hall and to Deidara's room. Sasori opened the door and Sakura got further behind him, like a scared child. Deidara was just sitting on his bed. Sasori pushed Sakura into the room and shut the door. Deidara could tell that Sakura was crying from her red, blood shot eyes. Deidara motioned for Sakura to come over to him and she hesitantly did. He had her sit between his legs and gently massaged her shoulders.

"I'll never understand you," Sakura mumbled, tiredly.

"Just go to sleep," Deidara said.

"Can you read me a story?" Sakura asked, converted to her inner child. Deidara chuckled.

"Sure, what story, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Snow White," Sakura said as he said an adult version of Snow White.

"…And the prince woke Snow White with a tender love bite, yeah," Deidara finished and he noticed that she was already asleep so he decided to fall asleep, also.

* * *

The next morning Sakura's eyes bolted open and she jumped out of bed. She ran around the room opening every drawer and closet, obviously looking for something. Deidara opened his eyes and just watched her run around. 

"What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Remember the other day when we had sex?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Deidara replied, hesitantly.

"Well…we didn't use protection!" Sakura yelled, glaring at him.

"So?" Deidara asked, confuzzled.

"So///I could be pregnant!" Sakura yelled at him

"How can you tell, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I can fell something in my stomach and I fell kind of s-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence and covered her mouth. She ran as fast as she could out of the room and to the bathroom.

Sakura came back into the room and gave Deidara an 'I-told-you-so,' look.

"OK, so you're pregnant. How's that going to change anything, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"You'll have to become more mature," Sakura muttered.

"Look who's talking, yeah," Deidara said as she rolled her eyes. Sakura sat back down between Deidara's legs and laid her head on his chest.

"I hate you," Sakura said, calmly and he chuckled.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Because I do **not**want to be submissive and you're trying to make me submissive," Sakura said as he played with her hair.

"Whatever, yeah. Now can you give me a kiss, yeah?" Deidara asked as she smirked.

"Nope!" Sakura replied, happily.

"Please?" Deidara asked as she sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

OK! Sorry it took me a while to update! I've been trying! Besides, i keep getting sidetracked. Ugh...life is so hard...BUT! I got a facial and a manicure the other day and I'm so happy! No more blackheads!!!!!!!!!! (even if they were small I hated them.) 


	3. How We Met

**Just Another Love Story**

**Ch. 3**

_Sakura was lying on her bed letting the wind from outside her window comfort her. It wasn't too windy and it wasn't a cold wind. It was just right and it soothed her. Then she felt a bigger wind and her eyes fluttered open._

"_Hey, un," Deidara said, smirking as Sakura grabbed a kunai from under her pillow. She stood up and took a defensive position. He chuckled._

"_What?" Sakura asked, angrily._

"_That's not going to work, un," Deidara said. Sakura growled and charged at him. He flicked the knife away from him and grabbed her wrist, painfully. She made a pain filled noise as the knife fell out of her hands._

"_Let go of me," Sakura whispered through the pain._

"_Why, un?" Deidara asked, giving her an evil smirk._

"_Because I said so," Sakura shot at him. He chuckled._

"_You know, I came here to tell you something, un. The least you could do is listen and not try to kill me," Deidara said._

"_Then what do you have to tell me?" Sakura asked, sarcastically._

"_Sasori-danna's still alive," Deidara whispered into her ear. She gasped. She killed him! How was he alive?_

"_Anything else?" Sakura croaked out. He smirked._

"_How about we talk?" Deidara asked and she glared at him._

"_Why would I talk to the likes of you?" Sakura ground out through clenched teeth._

"_Aw, come on. Tell me about your life, un," Deidara urged._

"_Sorry but I don't want to talk about my personal life with a criminal who could use it against me. You understand, don't you?" Sakura asked, sarcastically. He chuckled._

"_You're very feisty, un. I like that in a girl," Deidara said and she scoffed._

"_I'm not going to be your girl," Sakura said._

"_We'll see. I'll be back tomorrow, cherry pie, un!" Deidara said as he quickly left her room. Sakura groaned loudly. How could she just let him come her and do that? It was unacceptable! Tomorrow she'd give him a piece of her mind and then kill him!_

"_OI!!!! SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU COMING? KAKASHI-SENSEI'S TAKING US OUT TO LUNCH!" Naruto yelled from outside of her window. She looked out it and saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto, waiting for her._

"_I'm coming, Naruto!" Sakura yelled back as she got a coat and ran down her stairs. She ran outside and caught up with them. Sasuke looked her up and down and she blushed. Was he _checking her out

_Of course, she didn't know that all he was doing was wondering what the hell she was doing wearing _that_! It was a dress. A simple dress but for a kunoichi she shouldn't be wearing it._

_They arrived at Ichiraku in a few minutes and ordered their food. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and tried to talk to him. Kakashi and Naruto were arguing over…something._

"_So…Sasuke-kun, how have you been?" Sakura asked. Yes, she was still a fan girl but she couldn't help it! He just became so hot when he returned!_

"_Sakura, you're just like when we were younger. If you spent more time training maybe you wouldn't be so weak. Instead you're dressing up and flirting with me," Sasuke said. Sakura hated what he said and was silently wondering if it was true. Naruto and Kakashi stopped fighting and looked over at Sakura who bit her lip hard enough to draw blood._

"_You know what. I have to get home. I just remembered that my mother wanted me to help her," Sakura lied as she walked out of Ichiraku. Once out of sight she ran home a few tears running down her face. She ran home and jumped on her bed, putting her face into her pillow and crying._

"_Honey! It's time for dinner!" she heard her mother yell from downstairs._

"_I'm not hungry, Momma!" Sakura yelled back._

"_OK! If you need anything you can always talk to your father and I!" her mother yelled back, sensing her daughter's discomfort._

"_Thanks, mom! I just want some alone time!" Sakura yelled back as she fell asleep, crying._

* * *

_ She woke up to being poked. It wasn't light either. Whoever was poking her was a man and he definitely didn't care about being gentle._

"_What?" Sakura asked as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw blonde hair and her eyes instantly shot open. He chuckled._

"_It's three in the afternoon, un. Go to a party and get drunk last night, un?" Deidara asked and she glared at him._

"_NO!" Sakura yelled._

"_I know. I was mocking you, un! I can tell you were crying," Deidara answered in a very annoying tone that Sakura didn't like. He was still smirking at her even though she felt like shit! The bastard!_

"_You need something?" Sakura asked, angrily._

"_Aw, can't we be nice, un?" Deidara asked._

"_No," Sakura replied. He sat on her bed, not caring that she wanted him to leave._

"_Why won't you start? Tell me why you're crying, un," Deidara said, looking at the ceiling._

"_I told you yesterday that I didn't want to talk," Sakura said._

"_Well, we could have sex if you're so against talking, un?" Deidara asked, smirking at her fearful look. He knew how to get to her… "What seems to be the matter, cherry pie?" Deidara asked._

"_Why do you keep calling me cherry pie?" Sakura asked, suspiciously._

"_You're my cherry pie, un," Deidara replied. Sakura thought she heard that before but thought nothing of it. "Tell me what's got you crying, un," Deidara said, not in his usual playful voice but a little more commanding. _

_Sakura sighed. What could it hurt? I mean…it's nothing about the village… Sakura started to tell him everything using a few hand motions and putting her whole self into it. It was surprisingly easy telling him about it…He nodded every so often to tell that he was listening and the best thing was that _he was _listening! Sometimes he'd give her some advice or question what she said just so he understood what she was saying._

"_Sakura, from what you're telling me, un is that he is _exactly _like his brother and you shouldn't fall for a guy like him. He doesn't care for you at all. Not as a friend, teammate, or girlfriend. Try finding someone who isn't such a prick and acts like he has a stick up his ass all the time. You're a beautiful and talented girl, un. Any guy would be lucky to have you, un," Deidara said. _

_Wow. She was shocked. The truth _really did_ hurt sometimes but he had made a valid point and the last few sentences really got to her. She crawled over to where he was on the bed. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes. She then just hugged him tightly and cried. He was shocked. Didn't she try to kill him yesterday? And now she's hugging him! Deidara unsurely hugged her back. She was quite hot but she wasn't interested in him. She was still interested in _Sasgay_. Another Uchiha getting everything and yet he was taking it for granted. Great…_

"_Thanks. You're even a better person to talk to than Ino-chan or Naruto-kun," Sakura said as she tried to wipe her eyes from the tears. She didn't even feel like she had to be strong and not cry in front of him…even though he was a criminal and could make her feel worse. Suddenly she didn't care._

"_You feeling better, un?" Deidara asked._

"_A little. Hey, Deidara?" Sakura asked. Well, first time she used his name. He loved the way it rolled off of her tongue…so smoothly._

"_Yeah?" Deidara asked._

"_Did you mean what you said? About any guy would be lucky to have me?' Sakura asked, shyly._

"_Yeah, I did, why, un?" Deidara asked._

"_Well…do _you_feel that way? That I'm beautiful and talented?" Sakura asked._

"_Of course!" Deidara answered._

"_Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Sakura asked. He looked confused until she gently kissed him on the lips. She was shy and when he didn't kiss back because of shock she was about to give up and stop, cutting her loses but he put a hand on her back and pushed her into him more. He roughly kissed her and she opened her mouth for him. He gladly put his tongue into her mouth._

"_You're irresistible," Deidara mumbled against her lips._

"_You're a good kisser," Sakura said back._

"_So are you," Deidara said._

"_Don't let go," Sakura pleaded as he kissed her harder, making her feel like his tongue was going to go down her throat but she didn't mind. _

_She loved that a sweet and sensitive guy was actually interested in her. Yes, he was a criminal and wasn't supposed to be sensitive…or sweet but he was and she was glad. She didn't want to cry all by herself…That's just too depressing. They broke the kiss out of breath and he actually smiled at her! He hasn't done that at all! It was usually that annoying smirk. Sakura actually liked it though…It was Hot with a capital H! It made him look so yummy! No! Bad thoughts! Don't think about the enemy in those terms! Yes, she kissed him but still! No thinking about _**sex**_ with the criminal!_

"_I have to go, un," Deidara said and Sakura looked so sad. He smirked and she felt like her veins were on fire. Her inner thighs were burning and she didn't know why. It was hell just looking at him. What were these feelings? "Don't look sad, cherry pie, un! I'll be back same time tomorrow, un!" Deidara said as he left. Sakura groaned and rubbed her inner thighs. They were feeling slightly better but were still burning._

"_What the hell?" Sakura asked herself. She had no clue why she was feeling this way._

_And so every day he'd come to her room around three and they'd talk. He couldn't tell her much because it would be seen as a sign of betrayal to Akatsuki but she was just content with talking about herself. She _was_ a teenage girl and teenage girls _loved _talking about themselves. Believe me, I know. A lot of times she was happy. Sometimes she'd tell him about a patient that had died or something Sasuke said even though she was over him thanks to Deidara it still hurt when he called her weak. She'd tell him about Naruto's stupidity and how she hit him on the head and they'd share a few laughs. They were true friends. He'd hug her tightly and playfully and sometimes that ended with them falling to the floor. They still laughed. They shared some jokes and kissed before he left everyday. She got used to seeing him and looked forward to his visits from when he went home until he visited the next day._

"_Deidara, I have something to tell you," Sakura said as she fidgeted with her fingers._

"_What, cherry pie, un?" Deidara asked._

"_I…I think I…love you," Sakura whispered, nervously. She was like anyone. Afraid of rejection. He smiled and she felt a tiny bit better. She waited for him to speak._

"_Sakura, I love you too," Deidara said as he kissed her passionately on the lips. God he was a good kisser! After the kiss he looked at Sakura's alarm clock and cursed._

"_Something wrong?" Sakura asked, worried._

"_Yeah, it's five. I have to leave," Deidara said and she looked really sad this time._

"_Sakura, tomorrow when I come I'll give you the best present a girl can get, un," Deidara said and she lightened up. What could it be?_

"_Jewelry?" Sakura asked, already excited. He chuckled._

"_No, you'll have to wait and see," Deidara said as he kissed her on the cheek and left. He loved her…that's all that mattered to her. Someone finally returned her feelings. She felt happy._

* * *

_ Deidara arrived and Sakura looked at him wondering what the surprise was. She didn't see him carry anything!_

"_Wondering what I'm going to give you, un?" Deidara asked._

"_Yes," Sakura answered. She could never lie to him. For one he always knew when she was lying and two a relationship isn't good if it's based on lies._

"_You a virgin, un?" Deidara asked. He knew she was. It showed. She was naïve and looked oh so innocent. He just wanted to know if she didn't feel embarrassed about telling the one she loved that she was a virgin. He of course wasn't and she knew it too. They never talked about his past relationships or his one-night stand OR his visits to brothels but she knew he did that stuff and she didn't care._

"_Yes," Sakura answered, blushing. She hated that she was around someone so experienced and yet he was her first kiss…even though she didn't show it._

"_How about I show you how much I love you?" Deidara asked. Her face rivaled the cloud on his cloak. He just asked if he could take her virginity!_

"_You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Sakura whispered, glancing away from him._

"_Well…it will hurt a little because it's you're first time but-"_

"_Not the sex. Emotionally. You're not going to break my heart?" Sakura asked. He smiled and caressed her cheek, making her look at him._

"_Of course not," Deidara said and she smiled._

"_OK," Sakura answered as he led her to the bed. _

_He laid her down on her back and slowly got on top of, trying not to overwhelm her. He kissed her on the mouth and rubbed circles onto her stomach. Sakura felt that same desire. The burning feeling between her legs. He slowly pulled her shirt up and broke the kiss long enough to take it off._

"_I love you, Sakura," Deidara whispered against her ear as he nibbled on it. She moaned at the sensation he made her have._

"_You don't need this," Sakura said as she took his cloak and shirt off and threw it on the floor. She blushed. He was well built! He had an awesome six pack…or was it an eight pack? She couldn't tell._

"_Like it?" Deidara asked against her ear. He was holding her waist so carefully, she shuddered. He rubbed her sides and made her feel important._

"_Yes…" Sakura mumbled._

"_You can touch if you'd like," Deidara said. God, she loved his ego. Everything about him was perfect! Sakura put her hands on his pecks and smiled at him. Not too hard like he was on steroids and not to jellowy like he didn't work out. He was just right. Firm._

_She felt him unbutton her pants and took in steady breaths. This would be the first time a man would see her stuff. He slowly pulled her pants off and admired her body. She still had a bra and underwear on but he was liking what he was seeing. He unsnapped her bra and took one of her breast into his mouth. She grabbed onto the bed for support. What he was doing to her was so mad! She loved it! She moaned and he went to the other breast. While he was doing his ministration he gently took her underwear off. They were already wet and he smirked as he continued to please Sakura's breast. He threw the underwear to the floor and looked into her eyes. As he did that he took his pants and boxers off and threw them on the floor._

"_I love you, Deidara," Sakura mumbled, breathing heavily._

"_I love you too. Are you ready?" Deidara asked as he positioned himself right above her womanhood. She nodded. He caressed her cheek with one hand and held himself above her with the other so he wouldn't crush her. "Hold my hand if you need to, cherry pie," Deidara said as she grabbed the hand that was caressing her cheek and held on tightly. Deidara slowly started to penetrate her barriers and her grip on him tightened. He shushed her and wiped away the single tear that was sliding down her face._

"_I'm glad I can do this with you," Sakura said as she took in steady breaths. He could hear the pain in her voice but smiled at what she said._

"_And I, you," Deidara said and she smiled at him. The next thing she felt was a burst of pleasure through her lower region. She screamed out in ecstasy._

"_God, Deidara!" Sakura screamed out._

"_Scream my name again, Sakura," Deidara said._

"_DEIDARA!" Sakura yelled out. He kept going in and out of her, going a little harder with each thrust. "I-I-It feels like I'm going to bust!" Sakura said, softly as she let out a scream, indicating her orgasm. Deidara was tired so he fell next to her and pulled her into his arms._

"_Like that?" Deidara asked, though he knew the answer._

"_Yes," Sakura answered. "Thank you for the wonderful time," Sakura mumbled as she fell asleep in his arms. He covered them up with a sheet and smiled down at her._

"Sakura, what are thinking about, un?" Deidara asked the girl sitting between his legs.

"How we met, Deidara-sama," Sakura said as she kissed him lightly on the mouth.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had writers block and it's disappearing! YAY! I'll try to update more! Love you all!

In case anyone was lost this was happening right after what happened in Ch. 2. They were sitting on the bed and she started to think about how they met!


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

**Just Another Love Story**

**Ch. 4**

_**9 Months Later**_

Sakura started to slowly walk to Deidara's room while taking in deep breaths. She opened his door and found Deidara asleep on his bed. Since she was, you guessed it, in labor; she was very irritable so she pushed him off of the bed. He instantly woke up.

"Ow, yeah! What was that for, yeah?" Deidara asked as she gritted her teeth. She whimpered and held her stomach.

"Deidara! The baby! The baby's comi-" Sakura started before a huge contraction came. Deidara laid her on the bed and realized he didn't know how to deliver a baby so he got the rest of the Akatsuki. They all stared at Sakura.

"Who knows how to deliver a baby, yeah?" Deidara asked, frantically.

"You guys are idiots," Konan said as she made her way over to Sakura. "OK, when I say push, push as hard as you can," Konan explained. "One…two…Push!" Konan said as Sakura screamed and pushed. Half of the Akatsuki passed out. "Push, again," Konan said. Sakura did and the rest of the Akatsuki passed out.

"How…much…longer?" Sakura asked.

"Just one more big push about…now!" Konan said. Sakura did and Konan was now holding the baby in her arms. "Guys are wimps. No matter what rank they are, they pass out at a delivery," Konan mumbled and Sakura laughed even though she was so tired.

"What's the gender?" Sakura asked, softly.

"Boy…great. More boys around the house," Konan said.

"At least this one can't blow anything up," Sakura said, happily.

"Yet," Konan informed.

"Way to ruin a moment," Sakura mumbled as she took her boy into her arms. At this time, the guys started to wake up.

"About time," Konan whispered.

"What I miss, yeah?" Deidara asked as he awoke.

"Oh I don't know. Just the birth of your first son," Sakura mumbled, sarcastically.

"It's a boy, yeah?" Deidara asked, excited.

"Yes," Sakura answered, irritably.

"What should we name him, yeah?" Deidara asked his lover. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Sou," came her reply. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Why won't you rest, Sakura. I'll watch Sou," Deidara said as he picked Sou up and watched Sakura lull into dreamland.

"Well, Sou, it's just you and me, yeah. Now let me tell you how mommy and me met…" Deidara began the long story, not editing it because of its graphics. He kept it just the way it happened. If the child was any older Deidara'd have hell to pay because of everything he kept repeating. Sakura was very scary when angry…

Sakura woke up right when Deidara finished the story. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Then their baby ruined the moment and started crying. No one could blame the kid, though…except Deidara…who only wanted rough sadistic sex. Sakura grabbed Sou and shushed him, rocking him back and forth.

"Hey, Deidara, I was wondering…" Sakura said, nervously as she kept her gaze on her now sleeping baby.

"What, Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara urged.

"Um…well…I was….err…I mean…" Sakura couldn't find her words. Deidara sighed.

"Sakura, spit it out, yeah." Deidara said.

"Well…just because we have a kid….does it mean we won't be able to have sadistic sex…Deidara?" Sakura whispered, nervously. He chuckled and she finally looked up at him.

"Sakura, we can have as much sadistic sex as you want…as long as I'm the sadist, yeah. We can ask Sasori-danna to watch Sou for about half an hour or something, yeah," Deidara said and she smiled.

"A half an hour, huh?" Sakura asked.

"It shouldn't take too long, yeah," Deidara said, kissing her passionately on the lips. She smiled at him after the kiss.

"Now?" Sakura asked. He opened his mouth and put a finger in the air as to say one minute and said:

"Except now, yeah."

Her face fell.

"Why?" Sakura whined.

"Because you just gave birth, yeah," Deidara reasoned and she mumbled a few profanities. Sakura then yawned…very tired.

"Deidara, what time is it?" Sakura asked.

"Midnight, yeah," Deidara said.

"Coming to bed? You_do_ have a mission tomorrow," Sakura pointed out. She saw Deidara pull his shirt off and drooled at his toned chest. He smirked at her reaction.

"Love you too," Deidara said, mocking her.

She 'hmphed and went back to rocking her baby so he wouldn't wake up. She took a side glance at him to see that he'd removed his pants and was now in his boxers. He scooted her over and lay down next to his lover and held her and his newborn son in a protective hug as they all went to sleep.

* * *

It was midnight and both parents woke up to a crying Sou. Sakura started to rock him but he wouldn't stop crying. Deidara grabbed Sou and stood up while walking around the room and rocking him. He eventually stopped crying and fell back asleep.

"Thank you," Sakura mumbled as she rolled over and fell back asleep. Deidara crawled back into bed with Sou and looked at him for a while before going to sleep so he'd be well rested for the mission.

* * *

Sakura was gently nudged awake. She groaned and looked at whoever was waking her.

"Sakura, honey, I have to go on the mission now and Sou is hungry, yeah," Deidara said.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, still waking up.

"Five in the morning, yeah," Deidara replied.

"You have to leave now?" Sakura whined in her half asleep state.

"Yes, sweetheart and you have to feed Sou," Deidara said, rubbing her back some. She liked what he was doing and rolled onto her stomach, urging him to continue. He chuckled. "You should get up and feed Sou, yeah. When you're up I'll probably be in the kitchen. So we can talk while you're feeding Sou," Deidara said as he walked out of the room.

Sakura groaned and got up. She put a robe on over her pajamas and put her slippers on as she picked Sou up from under his arms. She made baby faces at him and he laughed at his mommy's funny antics.

"How's my baby this morning?" Sakura asked. "Do you want mommy to feed you?" Sakura asked, talking like Tobi, she realized. He giggled in response as she walked out to the kitchen with Sou cradled in her arms. She saw Deidara and Sasori talking at the kitchen table…probably about the mission.

"Hey, sweetheart, yeah," Deidara greeted. She smiled in response. Sasori just nodded to her existence. Sakura sat down and began to breast feed Sou. Both guys were having a hard time not looking up. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sou announced being done and Sakura gently burped him.

"You're surprisingly good at this mother thing, Haruno-san," Sasori complimented. She smiled at it.

"Thank you, Sasori-san," Sakura said. He nodded.

"I knew she'd be a great mom, yeah," Deidara said. Sakura yawned.

"Well…I'm going back to bed. See you later, Deidara-sama," Sakura said as they hugged carefully but tightly so they wouldn't crush their only child.

Deidara gave her a very long and loving kiss on the lips and then kissed his son on the forehead. He and Sasori left after that and Sakura went back to bed with her son, not waking up until he started crying around ten in the morning. Sakura changed his diaper and let him sleep after that. She set up the baby walkie talkie thingies that I can't remember what they're called and kept one on her person while the other was next to her son. She walked out to talk with everyone else.

Over the months they all had become closer. Sakura and Konan would borrow clothes from each other and the others would talk about interesting topics with her. Itachi and she talked about genjutsus and the most interesting one which in the end they both agreed on Mongekyo. Kisame and she talked about sake and he dared her to drink with him but she said no since she was 'with child.' Tobi and she talked about kid movies like _Snow White_, _Beauty and the Beast_,_ The Little Mermaid_, and a show called _Bob, the Builder_. Apparently, he taught her something for when her son was growing up. She was grateful too. Hidan and her talked about the many forms and uses for cusswords and even had cussing battles that she won because she was pretty darn scary being pregnant and all…not to mention her inhuman strength. Kakazu and she talked about how much they'd spend on the baby per year and prior to its birth. He was so stingy with money. Pein and she talked about _Grey's Anatomy_ because it was like their favorite show in the whole world. Sasori and she had talked about saving money for Kakazu so he wouldn't have a heart attack with how much a baby needed by him making the baby a crib. And that's basically how the months dragged on.

"Hey," Konan said with a smile as she sat on the couch next to Sakura.

"Oh, hey, Konan-chan," Sakura said.

"Are you already missing Deidara?" Konan asked.

"Yeah…it's just…not the same without him," Sakura admitted. Konan sighed.

"You mean less noisy and chaotic?" Konan asked, sarcastically. Sakura faked a laugh.

Then Sakura heard a cry coming from the baby walkie talkie thingy. Sakura pressed the button on it and started to sing a lullaby so her son would go back to sleep. She heard a cooing noise and then nothing.

"So that's how you use those things," Kisame said from the doorway. Sakura took her finger off of the button and looked at Kisame.

"Yeah…very helpful, don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"I guess. So how is the little tyke?" Kisame asked.

"Good…I guess. He's cute," Sakura said.

"Yeah…haven't seen him that much," Kisame said, shrugging. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Do you know when Deidara and Sasori are due back?" Sakura asked.

"Not a clue," Kisame said as Pein came into the room.

"Kisame, go get your partner and get ready for mission details," Pein said, quickly.

"But didn't you say we have the week off?" Kisame questioned. Pein sighed. He wasn't up for this. Usually he would've punched Kisame through a wall for questioning his authority but really just wanted this over with.

"Go get Itachi. Now," Pein commanded and Kisame obeyed, coming back a few minutes later with Itachi. "Sakura, you may want to leave," Pein said.

"With all due respect I think whatever you have to say I can handle," Sakura said.

"Very well...Itachi, Kisame, you are to go on a recon mission," Pein started out.

"What for?" Itachi asked. Everyone was shocked since he usually didn't talk much less question something.

"Sasori and Deidara aren't answering via telepathy. I want you to go find out what has happened to them," Pein said. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Something happen to Deidara? Impossible! No one could kill two highly ranked S-class criminals in the Akatsuki! That's just unheard of!

"Yes, sir," the chorused. Sakura grabbed onto the table, afraid of falling. The next thing she heard was someone screaming her name and then nothing. Only black. With a splash of…red.

"_Sakura…Sakura…" a voice said. Sakura groaned and opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything._

"_Wh-Who's there?" Sakura asked as she started to stand up but found that she couldn't._

"_Sakura, what are you doing here?" the voice said again._

"_I could ask you the same thing," Sakura shot back._

"_You shouldn't be here," the voice said._

"_Where?" Sakura asked getting very annoyed._

"_Where do you think?" the voice asked. Sakura swore she's heard that voice somewhere before._

"_How did I get here?" Sakura croaked out, afraid of the answer._

"_You hit your head on the table, Sakura," the voice said. Sakura saw a blinding light and covered her eyes. Sakura looked again but the light was still too much._

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked but found that her voice was no more than a whisper. The next thing she heard was a loud chain saw like noise. She screamed…loudly._

"_Sakura, you need to go back. Your life's not over yet," the voice said._

"_How? How do I go back?" Sakura asked._

"_Your heart is the key," the voice said. Sakura looked towards the light and gasped._

"_You're…you're-"_

* * *

Hello people! Sorry, I just_ had _tohave a cliffhanger! I know it sounds a little odd...considering that she just fell...but I had to put some drama in here! I love you all! 


	5. Close Call

**Just Another Love Story**

**Ch. 5**

"_You're…you're-"_

"_Yes, Sakura. Your father," the voice replied._

"_But…but you're dead!" Sakura yelled._

"_And you will be too if you don't leave," he replied._

"_H-H-How?" Sakura asked as she suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her head. She held her head in pain and groaned._

"_Sakura, leave. You have a boyfriend and child who need you."_

"_How do I leave?" Sakura asked._

"_Listen to your heart. Now…you don't have much time," her father said as he disappeared and she was left in darkness._

"_Hello? Dad? Deidara? Sou? Anybody?" Sakura asked the darkness known as her mind. _

_She heard the chainsaw noise again. It kept growing louder. Sakura held her ears and sunk to her knees. She looked up and saw a memorizing white light. She reached for it in a trance but then she heard something. A voice. Should she know this voice? It sounded familiar and was calling her name. She woke from her trance and got as far away from the light as she could. She kept running. It felt like it was chasing her._

She screamed and bolted up, waking the two sleeping figures next to her. The younger one started to cry.

"How are you feeling, yeah?" Deidara asked. She smiled and hugged him tightly, almost crushing the bundle in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Sakura whispered into his ear.

"I should be saying that, yeah," Deidara said as he kissed her forehead and laid her back down.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked when I heard you and Sasori-san could've died," Sakura said. He rolled his eyes.

"I noticed," Deidara said.

"Can we--?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. You're still injured and we'd need someone to watch Sou," Deidara said, thoughtfully. Sakura sighed and raised her hand to the back of her head. She let her chakra flow and eventually her head felt better.

"See? All better," Sakura said. Deidara chuckled and got up.

"Alright. I'll go ask Sasori-danna if he'll watch Sou," Deidara said as he left. Sakura waited and after a few minutes Deidara came back. "God, I love you," Deidara whispered into her ear as he bit her neck gently. Sakura moaned. "You like that?" Deidara asked against her skin.

"Yes…" Sakura whispered, softly.

She felt Deidara start to discard her clothes and didn't stop him. She has been wanting to do this for weeks. She then lifted her hands and placed them on the rim of his pants and started to unbutton them, blindly. Sakura got his pants off and immediately went for his boxers as he started to kiss her mouth with a great passion. Deidara took her legs and put them over his shoulders while he thrust into hard. She screamed out in bliss as he did it again.

"More, Deidara!" Sakura begged. He complied with three more thrust, each harder than the first. Sakura had her orgasm moments later and Deidara dropped her legs. He laid next to her, panting. "Woah…"

"That was fun," Deidara commented.

"More than fun," Sakura said as she cuddled into his chest.

"So…what do you want to do now, baby, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Hm…well you know how I'm a little masochistic?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"Yeah, and I find it rather hot," Deidara said, kissing her cheek. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well…um…I was wondering if you'd do something for me," Sakura said looking at Deidara's chest.

"What?" Deidara asked, rather confused.

"Um…spank me?" Sakura asked, very softly.

"What?" Deidara asked in shock.

"You heard me," Sakura whispered. He hugged her to him.

"I don't want to_really_ hurt you, yeah," Deidara said.

"No, a sexual spanking. Pleasurable," Sakura said. He chuckled.

"OK, why won't you get over my knee then, yeah?" Deidara asked. 

They switched positions. Deidara was on the edge of the bed with Sakura over his knee. Without warning the palm of his hand came down on Sakura's bottom and she moaned. He did again and she moaned louder. After five more hits, Sakura pushed herself up and kissed Deidara roughly on the mouth, her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him closer to her.

"I like this," Deidara said when she stopped for air.

"I need it. Now," Sakura whispered against his lips.

"If you react this way after every spanking, I might do it a lot," Deidara whispered.

"Come on. Now. Hard," Sakura urged. Deidara smirked and made her legs straddle him as he thrust into her like she wanted. She made an excited noise.

"Hm…haven't heard that noise before," Deidara said.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up and keep going," Sakura said.

"As you wish," Deidara said.

After a while they were both too tired to even think of going again when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Deidara answered, breathily.

"You two need to stop acting like teenagers and take care of your baby. I can't get him to be quiet," Sasori said.

"We're coming, yeah! We just have to get dressed!" Deidara yelled back as they both started to dress in something presentable. "Let's go see what's up with Sou, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Of course," Sakura said as she finished putting her shoe on. They both walked out of the room and Sakura grabbed her baby from Sasori. "Hey there," she greeting in a babyish voice. Sou giggled.

"Do I even need to do anything, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Not really," Sakura answered. "Are you hungry?" Sakura asked in that same baby voice. "I bet you are." 

Sakura then proceeded to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, which happened to be Deidara's. She put Sou next to her chest and he hungrily took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck.

"How come when I do that, you slap me, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sakura scowled.

"He's hungry and a baby. It's my job to feed him," Sakura said.

"But I give you sex, yeah! And all I wanted was a little somethin-something but no! You hate it when I do that, yeah!" Deidara said, sounding offended.

"You hurt me when you do it," Sakura replied. His eyes softened.

"I'm sorry," Deidara said as he kissed his lover and then kissed his son on the forehead.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me a while to update but since it's now Spring Break I may update more...since I have no life and both parents work. NOW I CAN'T GO TO THE BEACH!


	6. Am I pretty?

**Just Another Love Story**

**Ch. 6**

"Dei-kun, I'm fat," Sakura said one morning, poking her stomach. He looked up at her from the bed, noticing that she held her shirt up over her stomach in the mirror.

"You're not fat, yeah. Just pregnant," Deidara replied, continuing to read his playboy.

"I am too," Sakura argued. "Sou-kun!" she called her toddler.

"Yes, Mommy?" Sou asked as he came into the room.

"Is Mommy fat?" Sakura asked, sweetly.

"Mommy, you look like a cow," Sou answered, bluntly truthfully.

"See?!!? My baby says I'm fat!" Sakura yelled pouting.

"Just another three months, yeah," Deidara replied, too absorbed in his magazine.

"Deidara!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Deidara asked annoyed.

"What's Daddy reading?" Sou asked, interrupting his parents' argument. He tried to look over Deidara's shoulder but Deidara quickly closed the magazine and threw it under the bed.

"It's an adult book, yeah," Deidara replied.

"Why?" Sou asked.

"Because children couldn't understand it, yeah," Deidara replied.

"I wanna know what Daddy was reading!" Sou whined as he started to throw a temper tantrum. Sakura grit her teeth in irritation at her husband.

"Sou-kun, sweety, Daddy isn't even supposed to read that. So I don't think you should try," Sakura said, kindly while glaring at her husband.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Sou asked, innocently. Deidara sighed.

"Yes I am, kid. You have no idea..." he said, shaking his head.

"IS Mommy gonna spank Daddy like when I get into trouble and Daddy spanks me?" Sou asked, again as innocent as possible.

"Oh, yes and believe me, honey, he's gonna be far worse off...Now, Sou-kun, why won't you go play with your Uncle Kisame?"Sakura suggested, finally taking her eyes off of Deidara long enough to look at her son, sweetly.

"Yes, Mommy!" Sou squealed as he ran off. She sighed.

"Why can't you be more like that, Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"You mean...oblivious to the world and playing all day?" Deidara asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, silly. More obedient," Sakura replied as Deidara looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you seriously telling me this? Me more obedient to you? You're the one who should be obedient. I mean...is the only time your gonna listen to me in bed? Cause if it is...I could come up with a...motivator," he said, smirking at her.

"You tell this to your six month pregant wife?" Sakura asked. "And why the hell do you have a playboy and where did you get it?" Sakura demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest, resting on her stomach and stomped her foot lightly.

"I got it cause you won't give me sex...which I need! And I found it in Tobi's room. Don't ask me why it was there, it just was," Deidara explained.

"You mean...sweet, innocent Tobi has playboy?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Tobi's still a guy. He has needs...like me!" Deidara complained.

"Well then you two can have a great time," Sakura said, slyly as she left the room. She needed some girl bonding time...and who better than Konan?

As she left she heard a-

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Sakura!"

-she laughed.

"Konan? Can we talk?" Sakura asked as she went into the Leader and Konan's room.

"Hm? Yeah, of course, Saku-chan!" Konan greeted, brightly.

"I...found out the sex of my baby," Sakura started the conversation.

"Really?!!? Tell me! Tell me!" Konan squealed like a school girl.

Sakura sat on the bed, enthralled with the girl talk and said, "It's a girl!" They both screamed, cheerfully, and hugged.

"Have you told Deidara yet?" Konan asked.

"Not exactly..."

"Why not? He's your husband!" Koan asked, incredulously.

"He would know if he just came to the appointments with me...I mean, I love him to death but he doesn't seem interested. When I was pregnant with Sou he wouldn't let me out of his sight. He came to every doctor's appointment and even signed up for some birthing classes with me! But now...he drops me off and I have to call him to get him to come pick me up from the doctor's," Sakura explained, sadly. Konan nodded in understanding.

"Pein, in a way, is like that. We don't have kids but he still sometimes seems interested in my life and other times acts as if he doesn't care if I live or die..."

"Deidara's not like that! He loves me. He tells me that all the time...but all he can think about right now is sex...and I'm getting more self-conscious as the months go on. He's reading playboy and I even found a porno under the bed. Konan, I caught him jacking off! Sure I'm not giving out but really...can't he wait a measily three more months? I have to carry it! And I have needs too! But I'm thinking of my baby!"

"You think it's weird to have sex with a baby inside you, don't you?" Konan pointed out. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Yes..."

"That's stupid," Konan said, rolling her eyes.

"But...but what if his dick pokes my baby in the head?!" Sakura asked. Konan raised her eyebrow.

"Have you been watching _Knocked Up_?" Konan asked.

"Maybe a little..." Sakura said, sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"That movie has little to no fact in it whatsoever. It's purely entertainment," Konan replied, shaking her head in disdain.

"Well it got me thinking! What if that could actually happen? How would my baby like it? The first thing she sees is her fathers dick! Not pleasant!" Sakura asked, hysterical.

"Sakura, you know that can't happen. You're a medic. Your hormones are just at an all time high right now. Now...go and kiss your husband! That's a doctor's order!" Konan said as she shooed Sakura out of her room. Sakura was mumbling something darkly to herself. Then it dawned on her.

"Where's Pein?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Who? I don't know what your talking about," Konan replied. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked straight at Konan.

"You want me out so you two can have sex!" she exclaimed, pointed a finger at Konan. Konan looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well if you figured that out than you can figure out what I want you to do..." Konan said.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say...Leave?" Sakura questioned.

"Bingo."

"Tell me how it is!" Sakura said as she was ushered out the door.

"Goodbye, Sakura," Konan said, impatiently as she pushed Sakura out of her room..

"But I wanna know!"

"GOODBYE, SAKURA!" she said, louder.

"But-"

"I SAID GOODBYE!" Konan yelled, as she slammed the door in Sakura's face. Sakura sighed, bored already.

"Dei!" Sakura yelled as she went back to their room. She heard the shower running and decided to walk in. "Deidara?" He looked out from behind the curtain.

"Yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Sakura asked, insecurely. He stared at her for a minute like she was crazy.

"Sakura...I'm trying to take a shower...Can this wait?" he asked.

"But...you can talk to me and take a shower at the same time!" Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura...I think you need some sleep, hm? It'd be good for you and the baby anyways," Deidara told her.

"Only if you come lay down with me," Sakura replied, stubbornly.

"Give me five minutes," Deidara said as Sakura walked out and waited on their bed for him to come out of the bathroom. He came out exactly four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later. (Sakura was counting.) "Alright...is something bothering you, baby?" Deidara asked as he sat on the bed, Sakura's head, instinctively laid on his lap.

"I feel like a balloon so I wanted to know if you thought I was pretty," Sakura confided.

"Of course you are, un! Don't ever think otherwise," Deidara scolded.

"Even though I look like a balloon?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, even though you look like a balloon," Deidara said, smirking and rolling his eyes at her.


End file.
